Switched Reluctance Motor (SRM) drives are one of the emerging technologies in the field of adjustable-speed drives. They have several advantages in terms of machine efficiency, power density, torque density, weight, volume, robustness, and operational flexibility. SRM drives have attracted considerable attention for a variety of industrial applications.
Increasing torque density in conventional SRMs may require a relatively smaller air gap. This may also force the machine into a highly saturated operation, accompanied by high radial forces causing mechanical noise and vibration.
There is therefore a need for a switched reluctance motor that can produce higher power and torque density. A need also exists for a switched reluctance motor that can operate at high performance without undesired effects, such as mechanical noise and vibration.